The Past and the Future
by Birdgirl90
Summary: Based on a suggestion given me, a look into the mind of Spock Prime as he observes Spock and Nyota.


**Author's Note: **_Hi again, everyone! First of all, I just want to say that the reviews and the responses to my previous Star Trek fanfic have been incredible. It makes me smile - thank you so much! You guys are wonderful! _

_This story is based on an idea submitted by Chucksrus about Spock Prime's reaction to Nyota and her relationship with Spock. I liked the concept, so I decided to run with it this afternoon (it was this or clean my room - that's a pretty obvious choice, I think, lol!). I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: **_Again, I do not own Star Trek. I wish I did for lots of reasons, but I don't. Please don't sue me._

He watches the two from his place on the balcony. They are discreet, but he can see the spark even from his great distance. It is there, shown in the way that she brushes his younger self's arm to get his attention. It is there, in the way that his younger self leans over to view the PADD in her hands, bringing himself slightly closer than necessary. It is there, in the way she smiles at him and he almost smiles back. The connection is as visible to him as a flash of lightening in a storm darkened sky.

Spock Prime sighs and smiles to himself.

When he first spoke with his past self, he suspected there was something going on between them. The whole time the two talked, she had been there in the shadows. Spock Prime had pretended to not see her, as he suspected it was her intent to not be seen unless something happened; but while he didn't acknowledge her, he couldn't help but observe her. She had held her breath the entire time he and Spock were talking. Her being there was what prompted him to tell Spock to follow his heart and to do what felt right, the words that would set him free of his conflicted mindset. After that, when Spock Prime turned and walked away, he could almost hear her sigh of relief. A quick glance over his shoulder, and he saw the two of them, their fingers laced together, their heads gently touching unspoken things were conveyed.

It confirmed what he had been thinking when he saw her in the shadows.

Nyota Uhura.

Spock Prime continues to watch the couple below him. He has to admit, he is almost envious. The two share a bond that he could have never have hoped for where he came from. His mind takes him to another time, another place...

His Uhura in his time had always been a great friend to him. She had offered him comfort when he required it; she offered him a place to go. When no one else understood, she did and she gave him what he needed. Her beautiful singing voice brightened his day, and her humor and wit kept him on his toes. He loved her.

But he burried his feelings and the relationship never went past a very deep friendship. He, Spock Prime, was a married Vulcan; she, Uhura, always had family or lovers waiting for her on Earth. He did not meet her at the Acadamy when they were young; they never did things together. They never had the chance that the Spock and Nyota Uhura Spock Prime has the pleasure of observing now have.

That was the biggest regret Spock Prime ever had. He never broke off the marriage to a woman he did not love so that he could be with the one he did. He never told Uhura how he felt; he never gave in to anything but logic - cold, hard logic. He had let it dominate him. And when they were gone (old age had claimed Uhura, Kirk, and the rest decades ago), and when he could no longer be with any of them, he realized just how much they had all meant to him. He would have given anything to go back and change things.

But as he continues to watch the couple in the main enterance to Starfleet, Spock Prime is confident in his younger self. He is confident that the Spock below will not make the same mistakes that he, Spock Prime, did. He is confident that Nyota will not let him forget his human side, and that he will not live with regrets. That is Spock Prime's hope, anyway.

He sees Nyota smile again at Spock and he admits to himself that she is very beautiful. It's not just a physical beauty, though, although she does have that; no, it is the way that she loves Spock with every fiber of her being, the way it shines through her eyes and smile and motions. Not only that, but she is a strong, smart woman as well. She will keep him in line. Spock is one lucky man (part Vulcan or not) to have her.

And Spock Prime can see the way Young Spock loves Nyota back. His face is light and he's getting closer and closer to a full smile that Spock Prime has himself only given into once or twice. They are good for each other.

Suddenly, Nyota turns and looks up. Her eyes lock with those of Spock Prime. A wordless message is communicated - he respects her, and she him; she will never let go of her Spock, and he is grateful; she will take care of his younger self, and he is relieved and glad.

Spock also turns, following Nyota's line of sight, intriged as to what has caught her attention. He, too, sees Spock Prime. There is a moment of understanding, and Spock Prime gives the traditional Vulcan blessing with his hand before turning away from them and walking off the balcony, out of sight.

As he walks away from the couple, away from the balcony, away from the past that will become the future, there is a slight pang of sorrow in his heart. It is the feeling of sadness of what he could have had if he had let himself. But even while the pain is in his heart, he is overwhelmed by the gladness that his younger self will have what he never did.

'They will be happy', he thinks, as he heads to whatever now awaits him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Down on the main floor, Spock watches his future self walk out of sight. He still has a million questions, but they will wait. He turns to Nyota - his Nyota - and is surprised to see her large brown eyes are filled with tears dispite the small smile on her lips. He gently takes her face into his hands. "What is the matter, Nyota?" he asks quietly, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

She beams at him, even though the crystal tears are falling from her eyes like rain. "I'm just so glad that we are here, together. I can't imagine a life without you. I'm so grateful, is all."

And Spock pulls her face to his and kisses her tears away softly. "As am I," he eventually whispers, imagining a life without her in his arms, a lonely existance. It is not a pleasant thought and he puts his forehead on hers, keeping himself in the now.

She laughs quietly and allows him to kiss her once more before they interlock their fingers and head off to their next great adventure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Two fanfics in one day - that is definately a record for me! Thanks to Chucksrus for the idea. I really hope everyone reading this enjoyed it, it was kind of hard to write in places. Spock Prime is not an easy character, in my opinion. Good news, too - I have a concept forming for a full length fic. I'll keep you guys posted! _

_~ Thanks again,_

_Birdgirl90_


End file.
